


Pairs

by Eccentricstate



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Creampie, Exhibitionism, In Public, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, omega mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Mike and Harvey are a pair, both as partners in crime and as mates. What will happen as they embark on their newest journey as mates?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an explantion, this an an ABO universe that accepts (and honestly promotes) public sex. Omegas are not forced to mate, but they are essentially given no other option (I'll get more in to that later).

Mike had never really imagined himself as a mated Omega. That was simply not a lifestyle he could see himself in. It had never really appealed to him, considering the fact that mated Omegas were expected to not wear clothes and that they were essentially treated like glorified sex pets. Yet, here he was, hanging off of Harvey Spectre’s long, hard cock in the middle of a dinner meeting. 

Harvey and Mike were sitting at a dinner table, surrounded by clients at a company they were representing. Mike was naked, covered only by a collar, and an ornate cock ring wrapped around his small cocklette. His nipples were pierced, and every item was encrusted in diamonds and gold. Every item worked as a way to display Harvey’s status as a powerful and wealthy Alpha. 

Harvey was a good Alpha. When they were in private he acknowledged Mike’s intelligence and would often consult with him on cases. He wished he could allow Mike to be more involved, it would be such a waste of an incredible mind not to. However, there are expectations of them both, so it remains private between the two of them. So as not to say that Mike couldn't whisper into Harvey’s ear to remark on thoughts he had on certain matters. He simply looked like a coy Omega trying to get his Alpha’s attention. 

Harvey’s cock was buried deep within Mike, warmed by the tight heat of his channel. Mike had gotten very good at remaining still and quiet; his front was facing Harvey, so he simply buried his face in his mate’s neck, taking in the comforting scent. His hole leaked a small, steady stream of slick, soaking the front of Harvey’s expensive pants. They were nearing the end of dinner and he remained quiet until he heard a client say something of interest and he leaned forward to whisper in Harvey’s ear. 

“I see your Omega is an eager one,” One of the clients, Mr. Ward said. “Why don’t you give him what he needs?” His own Omega was on the floor, warming his cock with her mouth. 

Harvey smiled calculatedly, “Oh, I wouldn't want to distract you from your meal.”

Mr. Ward and a couple others laughed, “Nonsense! I welcome the entertainment.” A few of the others nodded. 

Harvey made eye contact with Mike, who nodded ever so slightly. This happens from time to time. The Alphas want to see how Harvey will dominate the Omega, stake his claim. 

“Well, if you insist,” Harvey pushed aside a plate, and a server quickly came over to take it and make room for Mike’s body. 

Harvey stood and laid Mike out, displaying him for the whole table to see. The tags on Mike’s collar made a delicate clinging noise, and Harvey lifted Mike’s legs up for leverage. He immediately began pounding into the other man. Luckily the table was bolted to the floor for these occasions, as the piston of of his hips would surely send it toppling over. The glasses on the table shook as the clients watched in rapt amazement as Harvey pounded into his Omega. 

Harvey angled his hips in just the right way, hitting Mike’s prostate dead on, causing the other man the writhe. It took everything in Mike’s power not to scream. He did not want to be asked to leave for making too much noise, so he glanced next to himself and grabbed a napkin to stuff into his own mouth. It was smart thinking, as Harvey proceeded to slam into his little bundle of nerves continuously. His body was quaking and tears were beginning to stream down his face. He could both hear and feel as his body created more and more slick. It was likely that the table cloth beneath him was soaked. Harvey was unrelenting, each thrust made with the intention of making Mike go mad. Knowing that people were watching as he got completely wrecked by his mate turned Mike on even more. He knew his climax was close. The younger man could feel the knot growing larger and larger within himself. Just as it was about to lock in place, he reached his very limit and he made eye contact with Harvey.

“Come,” Harvey commanded, knowing Mike was on the very brink. 

Without further command, Mike’s body shook violently and his anal muscles contracted as he began to squirt around Harvey’s burgeoning knot. The liquid leaked past, completely soaking his own thighs. The tightening of Mike’s channel caused Harvey’s knot to lock in place and he began to come inside Mike, filling him with his warm seed. He would continue to fill the other man until his stomach was round and inflated from the sheer amount. Mike was breathing hard through the napkin in his mouth, his eyes bright with tears. Harvey removed to napkin from Mike’s mouth and the younger man took several long breaths of air. Harvey gathered Mike in his arms, still knotted to him, and sat back in his chair. 

Their spectators began to nod in acknowledgement of an impressive display of power, and a few even started to clap. 

“Wow,” Mr. Ward said. “Your Omega is remarkable. Did you train him to squirt?”

“No, he came like that,” Harvey said, rubbing the back of his mate, who was completely out of it at this point. He reached for a glass of water and pressed it to Mike’s lips. Despite how out of it he was, he took several long gulps.

“Incredible, which training facility did you purchase him from? I might consider consider buying my second from there.” Some Omega’s who wished to be mated opted to go to training facilities, making it more likely to be chosen as a mate.

“Yes, I am also interested,” said a female Alpha who was currently fingering an Omega over her lap.

“Let’s just say I found him,” Harvey smirked. 

After his knot deflated he moved Mike back on top of the table, everyone wanted to see his loose hole after the thorough fucking he received. The pucker was all sloppy and red, cum leaking out and down his thighs. Harvey reached around, prodding at the sensitive hole before thrusting in two fingers. Mike couldn't help the little yelp that escaped his mouth as Harvey began scooping out the cum, showing the clients how much he had given the Omega. 

“I’d wager that you bred the Omega right here,” One of the clients said. 

“Oh, he takes loads like this all the time,” Harvey replied, smugness creeping into his voice. “We are waiting until his next heat until I make him swollen with my pups.” He glanced at Mike, who shook his ass ever so slightly; a small, wordless taunt to the Alpha, only noticeable to Harvey. 

“Another Spectre in New York? God bless us all,” Everyone laughed and Harvey knew that he had won them over completely. 

~~

When they got into the car waiting for them, Mike groaned. 

“It's so hard to bite my tongue,” Mike said. “You have no idea.” He stretched out on the seat, partially wrapping himself around Harvey.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Harvey replied. “Your whole body would tense up when one of them even slightly brought up how ‘dumb’ their Omegas are.”

“Meanwhile, they have no fucking clue that their Omegas are manipulating them,” Mike scoffed. “They're the true idiots.”

Harvey chuckled and rubbed his hand along Mike’s bare back, “But you were great.” 

Mike smiled and they sat quietly for a moment as the car moved along the streets of New York. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Mike asked. “About the pups, I mean.” He palmed along Harvey’s thigh absentmindedly.

Harvey nodded, “I've been thinking about it recently, but I wish I had spoken to you about it first before saying anything. If you don't want pups, I'll understand.”

Mike thought for a minute, “Before I met you, I had never really thought about it, you know? But now that I'm with you…I would like to.”

Harvey glanced down at his mate, a small smile spreading across his face. It was that secret little, boyish smile that he only showed on special occasions. He leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Mike’s lips.

“Are you saying you'll have my pups, Mike?” 

“I mean, let’s say one pup for now and see how that goes,” Mike said, leaning his head on Harvey’s shoulder and taking in his wonderful scent. 

“Holy shit, you're totally gonna have my pups,” Harvey may or may not be getting a little high off the idea. 

“And you'd better not get all Alpha on me and say that I can't go to work with you,” Mike said. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

“Because you need me.”

“Well…” Harvey said, mischief beginning to creep into his voice.

“Just admit it,” Mike completely climbed into Harvey’s lap and began nuzzling into his neck. “You totally need me.”

“I guess you're alright…” Harvey said, bringing his hands to knead at Mike’s smooth ass cheeks. 

“You're so full of shit,” Mike said, smiling before biting lightly at Harvey’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
